Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 10, there is known a socket-side connector 110 which is fixed to a protective housing 150 and fitted to a plug-side connector 160 fixed to an object 170 which is housed in the protective housing 150 (see, e.g. Patent Document 1).
As shown in FIG. 11, this conventional socket-side connector 110 comprises a housing 120, socket-type electrical contacts 130 each held by the housing 120, and screw-type holding members 180 each fixed to the housing 120 to prevent coming off of the socket-type electrical contact 130.
As shown in FIG. 11, the socket-type electrical contact 130 is inserted into the housing 120 from the back side of the housing 120 opposite to its front side where a socket portion 133 of the socket-type electrical contact 130 is disposed, and is fixed to the housing 120 by engagement between a base portion 134 of the socket-type electrical contact 130 and a stepped portion 126 of the housing 120 and fixation of the holding member 180 to the housing 120.